


Alois Trancy x Male Reader oneshots

by TiredAnimeBoy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, M/M, male reader - Freeform, x male reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredAnimeBoy/pseuds/TiredAnimeBoy
Summary: This goes to all my Male friends who can never find x male reader stuff.This is an Alois Trancy x Male reader and it will range from just friendship to sexual intercourse.Requests are always accepted except for the following: Necrophilia, bestiality, Pedophilia, incest, or things similar.Other then that, I hope you all enjoy(this book is also available on wattpad: Look for the account TiredAnimeBoy)
Relationships: Alois Trancy/Male Reader, Alois Trancy/Reader
Kudos: 32





	1. Work (Smut)

(In this you two are already together and dating. you're both 18 in this)

It was your normal day. Sun was shinning, the servants all doing their tasks, you at your desk working and your butler, James, picking up any slack that either you or your servants haven't tended to. However with everything as normal as always, of course, there's that one thing that's off.

And that one thing being that Alois Trancy was in your manor, specifically in your study with you. The boy has grown quite a bit, and if it hadn't been for your butler James, Alois would have died at Claudes' hands. His hair had become slightly more curly, yet he never let it grow out past the lobes of his ears, his eyes still that beautiful icy blue that they've always been and grew maybe two or three inches taller then you. For a 18 year old, he really was absolutely stunning. However, fawning over this boy was the least of your worries right now. All you wanted to do was get your work done and here you were, with a slight blush against your cheeks as you let out almost silent gaspy breaths trying to focus on work. Your main concern at this very moment was the blonde teasing you the entire time you'd been in your study trying to work. Originally he wanted to go to the Phantomhive Manor however, Phantomhive found Alois to be to much of a "pest" so, he came to your manor at 1:32 AM, demanding he stay unannounced. Of course you didn't mind the least, and so now here you two were from 8 am till now, him quietly watching you work as he teased while you did your best not to say a thing, focus and work. You knew he was doing this on purpose the moment you could feel him smirk. Not wanting to give in, you decided to try and ignore it.

However look at where it's gotten you.

You can feel him against your back ,as you are sitting on his lap, and can feel the chuckles he holds in just by the slight difference in his breathing patterns. Oh, was it not mentioned that he forced you to sit on his lap? Well, yes, he woke up and before you could even sit down in your chair he rushed to it and pat his lap, insisting you sit on him, to which you complied with having not much of a choice as he wouldn't even let you leave. His hands rubbing your hips, then moving one to rub up all the way on your sides, causing a shudder to come from you. Your leg bouncing as his hand softly rubbed and felt at your thighs. Every so often he'd put his lips close to your neck and hum or let his breath tickle your neck, to which always caused you to pause for just a second. You felt hot, painfully hot. At this point you could feel your body wanting to stop everything and give in however you needed to get your work done otherwise you'd never hear the end of it from your editor or boss. You began to tremble as he ever so slowly moved his hands to your hips and gently started to massage them, having his thumbs pressed against your back as he did so. 

"How's your work coming along, darling?" You jolted slightly, not expecting him to be so close to your ear and sounding so soft. "It's- it' s good, just fine. I have quite a bit to go though so I- don't know when I'll be finished." You replied in a whisper, trying not to hint out how you were feeling physically, verbally, even if your voice did tremble and hitch slightly while replying. "Is that so? You have been working for quite a bit, maybe you should take a break for a bit to relax your body a bit. Have something to eat and drink too." You could hear the slick and sarcastic tone in it, he was indirectly teasing you for how turned on you were and he knew. He knew just how badly you wanted to give in, but you refused to show it regardless. "I might just do that, I am a bit hungry after all. However I'm not going to take a break, I'll just eat while I work. Would you like anything before I call my butler up here?" "mmm, I'd love to have you." You let out a quite gasp as your face turned a bit redder. "Alois, now is not the time. Is there something you would like to eat that's actual food?" Alois let out a sigh and lowered himself so his cheek was resting on your shoulder. "Anything sweet." "Alri-" you were cut off with him biting your neck, causing you to jolt and let out a moan, instinctively dropping your pen, moving your hands to his, gripping his tightly and trying to calm yourself and let yourself catch your breath. "Alois!" "Yes, darling?" You looked at him with a flushed face, letting out a slight growl. Letting out a sigh, you rung the bell to call your butler to your study. Within a minute there was a knock on the door. 

"Come in." "You called, Master?" "Could you please make Alois and I something to eat and drink? Alois would like something sweet and I'll take anything else you decide." You spoke firmly hiding the previous scene Alois caused with you. "Of course, Master." James shut the door and left, leaving Alois and you alone again. James knew better to never ask questions which you liked because it was moments like these that you never wanted to explain. You picked up your pen again and began to work, noting how Alois was still massaging your hips only this time it was a bit rougher. "Alois, you've been at this since we got here, do you plan on stopping anytime soon?" You felt one of his hands leave your hip, grabbing the pen in your hand and moving the papers slightly, and felt his other hand grip your other hip and felt him buck against you causing you to tense up and jolt, letting out a slightly loud moan. "You know I've been real patient with you. So unless you want me to bend you over and fuck you now I'd suggest you keep your mouth shut and let me do this as much as I please until you finish your work." Your breath hitched and subconsciously roll your hips against him, earning a quiet moan of satisfaction from him. You're hot all over and you felt just how tight and constricting your pants felt, shaking from top to bottom, you nodded your head and sat back down properly, grabbing the pen from his hand and began to work again. He smirked and hummed "Good boy~" your leg started bouncing again as you felt him begin to slowly rub and feel at your thighs again, only this time being more bold and moving to your inner thighs and rubbed. Slowly moving higher and higher until

You began to feel your head spin as a wave of pleasure struck you. Quickly covering your mouth to muffle the moan that forced its way out. You felt him palming at your member, and then lightly dragging his finger from the tip down to the bottom, as he rubbed your inner thigh with another hand. you couldn't help but let out moans, you felt fuzzy as your body heated up more. He leaned close to your ear and licked, causing you to let out a breathy moan. "You seem eager." He chuckled and then began kissing at your neck as he more roughly palmed at your member. "Y-you've been teasing me since this morning, this is your fault- shut up- aah.."you tried not to moan but the feeling of his hand palming you was to much and he laughed at your attempt, causing you to blush even more only this time from embarrassment. You took a deep breath in and shakily went back to work as he continued.

After a bit of you squirming and slowly getting used to it, he decided to unbutton your shorts and pull them down a bit, exposing your pre-cum stained boxers, you blushed and took a deep breath in from feeling somewhat finally free as Alois continued to trial up and down your dick and occasionally palming it. "My my, your boxers are damn near soaked, are you really that horny?" He let out a laugh again, you let out a huff and just continued doing what you were doing, refusing to respond. Then there was a knock. Mustering whatever firmness you felt you had you used it as Alois continued. "Who is it?" "Master, I have what you requested." "Come in but set it on the table next to the door, well get it ourselves." "Are you sure, Master?" "yes- mmn- I'm positive-!" James did as told and then left, to which Alois again, laughed. "Nice go, (Y/N)! You really held yourself together there!" The noise that came after however, was nothing that a person could compress. Alois had, while you were distracted, taken your member out of your boxers and had not only lightly squeezed, but pressed his thumb against the tip, causing you to let out the most horny moan you've ever let out before. "however, that isn't gonna last very long." Shakily you moved the pen and papers out of the way so you could lay your head down in your arms on the desk as he proceeded to jack you off, going fast for a minute then going painfully slow over and over again. Feeling hot and bothered you sat up removing your vest and then unbuttoning your shirt but not removing it, making Alois let out a hum of satisfaction. "Y-you- hhng- you dick-..." with a smirk and chuckle "Mm but you love this dick." you bucked your hips, and let out a groan. He brought your shirt down a bit and began kissing at the back of your neck, and slowly made his way around wherever he could, sucking and leaving hickey's in any spot he could. Finally, he began to rub your member at a faster pace, letting out moans that you couldn't bother to hold back anymore, you began to pant. "Aaahh- Alois- haah.."

Alois let out a moan. "Yes my darling?~" "Could you please hurry up?" "My my, what a needy boy." he went faster, sometimes pressing his thumb against the tip. "Alois-! Fuck- please!" You rolled your hips against his, causing him to momentarily pause, and let out a shaky breath. "Please what?" you began to squirm as you felt something warm grow in the bit of your stomach, beginning to let out more needy moans and sighs. He chuckled and stood you up, forcing you to lay your chest on the desk, as he let some of his weight down onto you, moving his hand faster against your member. "You're lucky i'm just as horny right now." Your moans started getting louder, and you tried to grip something- anything, but you couldn't find anything so you simply balled up your fists and squeezed until Alois pulled away, letting his weight off of you, as you let out a sigh and whine. Panting a bit you turned your head to see what he was doing and groaned a bit. He seen you looking and smirked, as he continued to take off his clothes, only now going slow just to tease you. Shakily you turned yourself around and sat on the desk, pulling him close and helping him. after all of his clothes except his boxers were off, he hummed and pulled you into a kiss as he placed his hands on your sides, rubbing again. Greedily, you kissed back and wrapped your legs around his waist. After a few minutes he pulled away, and mumbled "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that for now.." before pulling you into another kiss, only this time being rougher. You let out a moan and kissed back again. He bit your lip, and you gladly obeyed, opening your mouth a bit. Soon you were both fighting for dominance but without fail, he won almost immediately. He laid you down on the desk but never pulled away, and slowly grind against you, making you both let out groans and moans. After a bit, he pulled away, as you both panted. Looking into his eyes you could see the amount of lust behind them as he moved for a second, going into one of the desk drawers and pulling out lube. With a slightly surprised face you while looking at it you asked "Why is that there...?" "I placed it there this morning before you came in here." "So you've been planning fucking me on my own desk since 7 am?" you let out a small laugh as he gave a small smile. "Think more since I got here." You both hummed as he began kissing at your neck, you letting out soft moans. Hearing the bottle open as Alois poured a bit of lube onto his fingers, inserting one into you. You took a shaky breath as you relaxed, feeling pleasure spike throughout your body. He began thrusting his finger back and fourth, you letting out whines from wanting more and after a bit, got what you wanted as he added a second.

Arching your back a bit, letting out a breathy moan, you slowly rolled your hips. He thrusted faster and then added the third. Letting out needy moans, you began to roll your hips more, until you jolted and let out a loud moan. "Found it~" "Alo- Ahh!" panting, you gripped your hair unsure what to do. The feeling in your stomach started to grow again, only to disappear again as he pulled his fingers out, making you groan out of frustration. "Alois." "You really are much more needy today~" He poured a bit of lube onto himself, and rubbed it. Doing so he lost a bit of composer, which made you let out a small laugh. He lined himself up with you as he looked at you with a slight concern that disappeared the moment you nodded. He pushed himself in and you lost it. Arching your back and scrunching your face up a bit from the stretch, you let out a needy moan. Alois however, moaned shamelessly after finally getting what he wanted. After he was all the way in he sat for a minuted, giving you time to adjust. After what felt like forever, but was really only like a minute and a half, you nodded "You can move." With no hesitation, he pulled back and slammed right back in, shocking you, your back arched as you squeezed his arms and let out a loud moan. Along with you, he moaned almost louder then you. Already, your legs began to tremble as he continued to slam back in, and then finally he hit that spot that sent sparks through your entire body. "Ah-! Fuck Alois- there- hhaa please-!" Letting out a needy moan that turned into a slight growl, he complied, making you feel weak. In and out, in and out, so fast and repetitive was to much for you as you felt that feeling again grow, only this time faster. "A-Alois- I-im gonna-nnn-" He looked at you and let out a low chuckled "Go ahead darling~ I want to see it." You let out a gasp as he thrusted his hips faster into you, making your head dizzy. "I want to see how you spasm against me, I want to feel how you tense up, I want it all~" one of his hands gripped tighter at your hip as the other began jerking you off again. You let out another louder and needy moan nearly at your limit. He leaned close to your ear and lightly nibbled at it "Cum for me love~" And with that, you couldn't take it anymore. With a loud moan that the entire manor could probably hear, and seeing nothing but white, you came into his hand as he watched. "Hmng- Alois-!" He let out a gaspy moan and thrusted his hips once more before burying himself deep inside you, releasing his own cum. After a moment, he looked at the hand you came on, and made sure you watched as he licked it all up and ate it. You blushed and groaned "Alois, that's gross." "Mm but I love the taste of it~" You hid your eyes behind your hands as you starting coming down from your high, embarrassed he'd eat something that came spurting out of you.

He pulled out, you letting out a whine from the lose. Taking a shaky breath as you sat up slightly. He hummed and kissed you again as you kissed back. Pulling away you stood up shakily and held onto him for support as your hips hurt just a bit. "You're still a dick you know. Now I have to stay up later and finish the rest of my work." You huffed a bit as he laughed. "Whatever, let's get cleaned up, and I'll be here with you all night so don't worry about getting bored~" You let out a groan as you hoped he wasn't planning on a second round. You looked up at the table that sat by the door wondering what you had forgotten and then you remembered. 

"Oh shit that's right James brought us food."


	2. Exploring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Alois and you go on some exploring of the Phantomhive manor

"I want it!" "Trancy- No that's my families! Back off!" You sat there drinking your tea as Ciel and Alois fought over something of Ciels'. You knew it was his; however if you tried to intervene, it would just make things worse. Sebastian stood next to you as he poured you more tea, you thanking him as he did so. "I don't care! It'll look better in my mansion and will be put to better use there so therefore I should have it!" "That's not how it works you twat!" soon they began to pull at it. Now, what was this thing they were fighting over you may ask?

A cane. 

Now whats so special about this cane you ask? Well if you twist the top a bit and pull the bottom half away, there's a usable sword. It was in fact cool, and in truth Alois would use it quite a bit, however it is Ciels, therefore what he says regarding it, is what goes. "_____ tell Ciel to give to to me! You know well that I should have it!" "Alois, it's Ciels', I can't tell him what to do with his own items..." Alois whined as Ciel let out a "Ha!" and with that, there was a loud grunt and a huff. Alois let go of the cane, crossing his arms against his chest and huffed as Ciel lost his balance from Alois letting go so suddenly, falling and hitting the floor. All you could do is watch as the blonde pout over not getting his way. Ciel stood up and gave the cane to Sebastian, telling him to hide it somewhere Alois couldn't find. You giggled at that but continued to drink your tea.

"How do you put up with this everyday?" "Patience Ciel, that's how." He let out a sigh. "Now what did you come over here for originally, Trancy?" Ciel said as he walked towards the blonde but never getting to close. Without even the slightest hesitation, his mood changed completely as he giggled and smiled "Just to visit of course!~" "Thats it? Then leave me be, I have work I need to do. What a waste of my time." "Aww but Cieeelll i'm so bored at my mansion! ____ and I have already done everything possible at my place! Ciel lets do something fun!" Alois skipped his way over to Ciel hugging him as the smaller boy immediately pushed him away. "Your definition of fun includes danger or harassment, so no. I don't care if you stay at this point but I have work to do. Steal anything or break anything and you'll regret it, now i'll be on my way."

With that Ciel walked off to his study, Sebastian following behind. With one swift movement, Alois was sitting ontop of you with his legs over one armrest as his back was on the other, you sighed and continued to drink your tea. "____, what should we do? We could explore, or better yet sneak through his stuff!" the blonde let out a giggle. "We are not going through his stuff, Alois. However we can explore if you really want." You set your now empty cup down as the taller boy jumped off of you, letting out a quiet gasp as he pulled you up quickly. "Then lets get to it!" He wrapped his hand around yours, and began running with you while you blushed a little, flustered at the action. Its not like he hasn't done this with you before, you're just always flustered by the action as you never really expect it no matter how many times he does it. 

Running up and down stairs, through each corridor and hall, every room and other places known, and at one point even exploring the basement, you began to grow tired, your legs hurting just a little bit. Alois of course was still holding your hand and dragging you around, though you didn't mind, he was taller then you which meant you had to move just a bit faster then your normal pace as his steps were a bit farther and longer. "Alois, could we take a break..? I'm getting a bit tired.." The boy paused in his tracks and turned a bit to look at you, seeing you panting a bit out of breath. He huffed "Fine but we're gonna continue after five minutes." You nodded, and sat on the floor, letting your back rest against the wall. He stood next to you, always fidgeting in some way. Be it him playing with his hands, moving his legs, tapping his foot or rocking back and fourth in place, he had to move, which in truth you were always curious as to why. 

you looked up at him as you started to wonder what exactly he had done before he met you. When Ciel first heard you had befriended the blonde, he warned you that he was dangerous and should be careful. Telling you how he had acted and some of the things he'd done. Of course you seen some of the things he had mentioned, like how his mood switched quickly, and how mischievous he really was. You noted that he also seemed to get emotionally attached to things he cared deeply for, you included. He hated being alone, which is why you actually decided to stay at his mansion. How did that happen one might ask? Well, he'd been talking to you as you were getting prepared to leave his place, you being you, noticed how off he'd seemed, now usually it wasn't as noticeable, however that day you could see it with his every action as he walked you away. You had asked him about it which did catch him off guard and with hesitation he explained that Claude had left to do some things and he was scared to be alone. You gave it a thought, and then put out the idea of staying with him. He looked at you with shock, not expecting it and smiled. You were supposed to only stay for the night, however it slowly turned into a week, a week turning into a month, then 3 months, and so on. You had finally moved in fully after 4 months. He always slept with you as well, as it made him feel safe, and you were never once bothered with it. You always found it cute

"___?" you heard him call, snapping you out of your thought. He had been looking down at you with a confused look, waving his hand in front of your face trying to get your attention. "Oh, sorry Alois, what is it?" You shook your head a little and stood up. "Well I was asking if you were ready to continue, but you weren't answering and I looked at you to see you gazing off at me." You blushed a little at that, embarrassed that you were indeed staring at him the entire time. "Sorry, I was thinking about some stuff. We can continue." He stared at you, looking you up and down as if he was studying you, trying to figure out if you were telling the truth or not. Without hesitation, he took a step towards you, you backing away, getting flustered almost immediately. "Alois, space please." "We sleep in the same bed every night and I was sitting on your lap not even two hours ago." wanting to argue but seeing his point, you huffed. He moved forward again, this time in your face giving you a look of what are you hiding? "What were you thinking about?" You crossed your arms, looking away from him. "Why do you wanna know?" "Do I need a reason? Or should I point out why." You swear you heard him let out a growl, but shook it off. "What would that be, your highness?"

He stared at you for a second before giving a smirk. "You were staring at me." Damn, if you could punch him without regret you would. "Fine, I was just thinking about things you might have done before you met me, and started to remember at how I ended up staying at your place." You blushed a bit not wanting to admit any of that but figured you wouldn't fight because well, he'd get his way of getting it out of you one way or another. You looked at him as he smiled. Without saying anything and humming he grabbed your hand and began walking around again. You just went along with it. Walking around some more, finding more rooms and even some hidden ones, you smiled, enjoying it all as he made comments here and there about some places. At one point you both accidentally walked into Ciels' study, and immediately left as you knew he'd kill you both if you disturbed him while he worked. After another hour or so, you both had explored pretty much everything.

"Mm i'm hungry." "We could ask Sebastian to make us something to snack on?" Alois pondered for a moment. before beginning to walk again and call for the butler, you following behind. "How may I help you two?" You jumped, startled at the fact you hadn't heard him appear behind you, Alois laughed and you blushed embarrassed from the scene. "Could you make us something to snack on before we head out?" "Of course, ___. Anything else?" "No, that'll be it. Thank you." Sebastian smiled and left, presumably to go make the snacks while Alois giggled at you for getting scared. You lightly smacked his arm as he just snickered at you. He stared at you for a bit, before bringing his hand up and setting his hand on your cheek, rubbing it with his thumb lightly. You gave him a confused look before he grabbed you by your wrist and walked to one of the waiting rooms Ciel had. Letting out a sigh, you followed him into the room and sat down, grabbing a nearby book. "Hey, ____?" "Yes?" Alois turned and sat on top of you, putting his face close to yours as he moved the book away slightly, smiling the entire time. "What would you do if I kissed you right now?" You felt your face get hot within seconds. "Alois, that's not something to joke around about." You watched him lick his lips as he watched your reaction "What if i'm not joking?" you faltered for a moment. You were used to things like this happening as they happened a lot, however this was something different. You weren't expecting it. 

You sat there thinking, a bit shocked as you could tell he was getting impatient, but wouldn't act on it just yet. You looked at him as he stared at you blankly, making it hard for you to try and tell what he was thinking. You saw his face shift to what looked like he was mad only to realize what his expression actually was. "Answer me." You shifted a bit and looked away, growing more flustered. You mumbled something, to which you knew he couldn't hear. You felt his hands grab at your face and turn it towards him. "Sorry what was that? I couldn't hear you." "I said, I'd- um.." you gulped as you stared at him as he just smiled. "I'd kiss back." He pulled his hand away and clapped them together. "Good!" You gave him a confused look as he hummed. He got off of you, standing in front of you as you sat up, wanting to ask him why he had asked before you felt a hand on the back of you head and something against your lips. Taking a moment to register what was happening your face turned red. 

He was kissing you. You were shocked at this, not expecting any of it as this wasn't well- normal behavior for Alois but then again, what was normal behavior for the boy? He always acted what was on his mind so in a way, there really wasn't much of a way to predict his actions. You felt him pull away as he smirk, towering over you. "You lied. Isn't that rude?" "Well I wasn't expecting you to actually do it!" "Mm but even so, you lied to me. You said you would kiss back, yet you didn't." You wanted to strangle him from embarrassment. he hummed something low and quite of i'll give you a second chance, as he licked his lips again, and with half lidded eyes kissed you again, you getting flustered all over again, faltering for just a second before kissing him back, causing him to let out a pleased hum. He pulled away again as you looked away flustered. "Happy?" "Very." You felt him wrap his arms around your waist and hug you, as you just wrapped your arms around his upper body hugging back.

You both heard a knock on the door, you responding to let whoever in "I've brought the items you requested, its a simple plate of crackers, cheese and sausage, one for both of you." "Thank you Sebastian." He put them on the table, bowing then walked out, closing the door behind him. Alois had jumped away from you and smiled brightly, almost child like. "Snack time!" He rushed over and chose a plate, and began eating. It really was hard telling what was on this boys mind but you didn't mind for the moment, knowing something was bound to happen later with the two of you. You sat down next to him, eating off of your plate enjoying the moment while it lasted.


	3. Your Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Highschool AU, modern times. Alois really likes your voice.

High-School. One of the most horrific and undoubtedly best years of a persons life. In this time and point you either had friends or you didn't. If you did have friends, it made the years somewhat more bearable. However you weren't so lucky on that end, and ended up in the puddle of not having any friends. Well, more or less friends at school, you had friends, they just lived in different places around the world, which you admired, yet despised at the same time. However this never minded you as this was a time for extremely hormonal changes for everyone; making some more aggressive and others not so much, which was in a way a blessing to you as it helped you avoid fights very easily.

Walking to your next class you didn't have much to do as it was one of the easiest classes as it was your best subject, which you were all the more proud of. Despite not being as social at school, you held yourself high. Sometimes you felt like if you tried to make an effort, you could become popular, which always made you giggle because you knew for a fact you'd never even try to as you found it more fun to be the 'quiet' kid. On a side note of it, it definitely helped you learn about others, no, not like those cliche "I know your secrets" type, more of being able to see a persons personality, or true colors and intentions. It was nice seeing the soft side of those who seemed so rough. Deciding that it would be best to use the bathroom first before class started, you made a small turn towards the bathrooms. Humming as you walked, studying the light blue colored walls you'd seen a hundred times before. Underneath the blue there was bricks, which covered from the bottom of your foot to your ankle on each wall. Each locker was a bright red, which didn't match at all but no one ever seemed to complain about it.

Finding the bathroom you walked in and did your business, quickly finishing up as you heard the warning bell go off. Figuring that you most likely wouldn't have to work in class today, you wanted to ask for free time. So with that, you washed your hands and then dried them, heading to your class that was just a few doors away. "Oh, ___ you're here! Did you do the homework?" You nodded and placed your bag on your desk, pulling out the work you finished the night before. "All done right here, would it be alright if I had free time today? I'd like to work on other classwork." The teacher nodded and you smiled. "Let me get you a pass so you can free roam and do whatever you'll need to do." You smiled brightly as you watched the teacher open one of their desk drawers, pulling out a pen and small, thin sheet of paper, writing you a pass and giving it to you not to long after. You nodded and thanked them, leaving right as the bell went off again.

Humming to yourself as you walked down to a secluded area, you sat down and pulled out some work you had yet to finish. You decided to start with the one you knew you were going to struggle with the most out of the way s you didn't feel like doing it last, just so that you could finish faster that way. Pulling out your pencil you began working on it. 

After about 30 minutes, you had finished the first thing you started on, and began the second sheet, slightly agitated with how long it took to finish the first. Having about 50 minutes left, you continued. Then shortly after, maybe 20 minutes or so, you finished with everything. Admiring how well you did you mentally high-fived yourself. So with that you pulled out your headphones and phone, and put everything else away. Zipping up your bag and putting your headphones on, you headed down to your schools courtyard. You had lunch next, and since you did have a pass, you took it to your advantage. Shuffling through your music, you began to relax as one of the songs come on. Mrs. Potato Head by Melanie Martinez, she wasn't your favorite artist, but you still did enjoy her music. Taking a seat on one of the benches that was there, you placed your bag under your seat, and began to sing to the song quietly. While the time passed, you did get slightly louder becoming less shy and more proud. Unbeknownst to you a tall, blonde boy that had been skipping came by as he heard you, intrigued with how you sang every note.

"Don't be dramatic, its only some plastic, no one will love you if you're unattractive" Your voice, since it was naturally deeper then hers, had to deepen the notes and even change how you sang them, which sounded astounding to the blonde. After a minute more, the song was over, and you let out a sigh, you could read, or draw, perhaps write something? You hadn't an idea of what you wanted to do. Pulling your headphones down but not stopping the music, you heard footsteps approaching from behind you, and instinctively you turned around to see who it was. There stood a boy, blonde hair with icy blue eyes. He wore a purple jacket, and a white button up with some short shorts, as well as thigh high socks and a pair or black high-heel ankle boots. "Do that again." "I'm sorry- what? Do I know you?" he shifted and got closer to you. "No you don't, however I said, do that again." you tilted your head slightly, staring into his eyes. He looked almost as if he'd seen something he treasured. "Do what again?" "Sing, sing again." Taking a moment, you flushed a light pink. He had heard you? How long was he there for? You seen something moving, and looked at the direction of it. He was tapping the back of his heel on the ground. Was he getting impatient? "Um, i'm sorry but I don't know you and i'm not exactly comfortable with that.." at this point he had walked so that he was in front of you now, and without hesitation kicked the spot on the bench in between your legs, making you jolt and let out a yelp. "I didn't ask you, I told you to." you looked up to his face to see it scrunched up slightly from irritation, as he moved his torso forward, putting his face eye level with yours. You looked down to his sides to see his hands twitching ever so slightly, as if he was trying to stop himself from doing something, but regarding of that you simply gulped down some saliva and nodded, fearing what he might do if you didn't agree. His whole demeanor changed as he smiled, pulling away quickly and sitting down next to you excitedly. 

Blushing a bit more, you began to sing the next song that played. Locked out of Heaven by Bruno Mars, only this version was slowed. With every note, you noticed how he seemed to marvel at it. Watching as he would sometimes just hum along before going quiet and listening to you instead. It made you extremely flustered as you sang each part, never to deep but never high, it was in the blondes brain; Heavenly. "Because you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven, for to lo-oh-oh-ong, for to lo-oh-oh-ong." yet with each passing lyric and note, you grew less shy, almost forgetting the other boy was even there, and growing comfortable again, letting your voice ring out a bit louder. Finally, finishing the song moments later, you turned to him shyly and gave a nervous smile. "Was that okay..?" "Do it again." This time your face flushed red. "I don't even know who you are! You can't keep demanding-" "Alois Trancy. Now, do it again." Staring at the boy, you gave him a questioning look. "Does it not matter who I am?" he let out a huff as he started tapping his fingers on the bench. You let out a sigh "My name is ______ ______ for your information, and no, I am not going to sing again." you heard his hands hit the bench and he gave a look of frustration and confusion "Why?! I told you to do it, so you must!" you lent down and grabbed your bag from underneath you, putting it on your back and began walking away. "I don't have to do anything, I barely even know you! And I just don't want to sing anymore!" you began walking towards the back of the school, but not without hearing the tapping of the boys heel trail behind you, desperately wanting to hear you again. "Why not? I told you to sing again why wont you listen? Do it again!" Damn, this boy really was persistent. Getting annoyed, you turned around and stopped walking, facing him as he paused in his tracks. 

He looked lost almost, and the desperation in his eyes was clear as day. You took this moment to notice how tall the boy really was against you, and how slim he really looked. Putting a finger to his chest then putting all five to push him back slightly as he tried to come closer "I said no, because I don't want to! You don't own me, and I don't have or need to listen to you! Now back off!" "What about tomorrow?" "Why do you want to hear me so badly?" you took your hand away from him and rested both in your pockets. "You don't even know me, so why do you want to hear me sing so badly?" Then there it was again, frustration in his expression, but this time he didn't act on it. "Because I want to hear it. If I leave you alone now, and come back tomorrow, will you do it again?" his expression shifted to that of desperation again. Letting out a quiet tch, you crossed your arms against your chest. "Well I don't really have free time tomorrow, and I don't like singing in front of others..." you looked at him and pondered for a moment. He was desperate right? "What's your phone number?" He gave you a confused look. "For what?" "To exchange so that the next time I can sing or want to, I can contact you." without a beat, he pulled out his phone and gave it to you, you adding your number to his, calling your number from his phone and then saving his number on yours. You looked back up at him after giving him his phone back and he was smiling, almost child like.

"Would you be able to call me tonight?" You looked at him, and shrugged. "It depends on if I have things to do after I get home. I go to bed around midnight or one am sometimes so.." "So I can call around eleven thirty!" Alois giggled, you looked at him with a slightly shocked expression "No that's not what I meant-" He began to run off, laughing lightly "Talk to you then _____!" "Alois that's not-! ugh forget it..." Letting out a sigh, you walked to the school doors closest to you as you heard the bell ring. Walking in and getting your lunch before leaving again as you didn't have anywhere else to sit. Pulling your phone out again you called one of your friends you knew was free currently. "Hey! ___ whats up? Lunch time finally for you?" You hummed and began eating, making idle chatter to pass the time. Slowly going into the encounter with your new found "Friend", explaining everything that had happen, growing slightly frustrated at it all but also intrigued. 

"Wow, seems like you had a grand time. Was he really demanding it from you?" You could hear them snicker on the other end of the line "Yes, it was ridiculous! I gave in the first time, simply because he was wearing ankle high heel boots and had slammed his foot inches away from my crotch, but I didn't falter after that. Like a true man would!" You heard laughing coming from the other end "Uh-huh, yeah ok!" "What!" the laughing got louder "Nothing nothing you're just weak my dude!" "Am not!" you huffed as you threw your empty tray away "Mhm, sure. Anyways, what's the boys name?" "Oh, it's Alois Trancy." "Sounds fancy. He a rich boy? He seems like it." "I don't know, I know Mr. popular Ciel Phantomhive is a rich boy but I've never crossed past Alois till today honestly, I didn't even know he existed." You heard an oooh from the other end as you continued to walk towards the building, heading inside as it was almost time for the next class. 

"Well i'm gonna go now, class is gonna start soon. Talk to you later." "Ok! See ya!" and with that the call ended. With a slight huff, and hearing the loud and annoying bell ring throughout your ears, you headed to your next class, but stopped when you felt two pairs of arms wrap around your waist, making you jolt and shudder "Who the fu-" "Calm down its just me dummy. I was wondering where it was you lived?" you turned to see the all to now familiar boy resting his head on your shoulder. It was cute. Shaking your head lightly, you pulled him off of you. "Why do you want to know that?" he smiled almost evilly "Tell me or i'll embarrass you in-front of everyone here right now without hesitation." You shuddered slightly, looking at him and actually feeling slightly scared by the threat unsure of what he'd do, you told him. Humming to himself he turned and walked away muttering to himself, leaving you confused once again. Deciding not to think about it you went to your class, which was also the last class of the day. 

What felt like hours but was only an hour and like 20 extra minutes, class ended. You grabbed your stuff, and immediately headed out. You did have chores to do, and shopping that had to get done. If you didn't do them well then you'd really get scolded by (someone you trust) for sure this time. "Hello again~" Turning you head, you seen the blonde again, and let out a groan. "What do you want now..?" "We only live 7 minutes apart from each other you know, so I figured I'd just go to your place and stay the night!" "Alois you can't stay, I have things to do-" "I'm staying." You watched his contour into that of a demanding look and gulped. You sighed. "Fine, but I can't keep you any company until I finish with everything I need to do." "That's alright with me!~" Again, with that childish smile.

Letting out a groan, you kept walking with him trailing behind you. Tonight was going to be a long night.


End file.
